disneyprincessfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Hood (character)
Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox who is the protagonist of the 1973 Disney animated feature film of the same name. Although Robin Hood is often shown as an outlaw who chooses to rob from the rich to help the poor people, in this animated version, he is shown mainly attacking Prince John and his agents, who have impoverished Nottingham with high taxes. Robin Hood and Little John steal the tax caravans and give it back to the peasants while trying to avoid capture by both Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Trivia *The costume that Robin Hood wears is similar to that of Peter Pan albeit without the tights. *In the Phineas and Ferb Season 3 episode "Canderemy", Stacy Hirano wore an outfit very similar to Robin Hood's. *The fact that Robin Hood is portrayed as a fox may be a reference to Reynard the Fox, a fox trickster figure of Western folklore. More probably, the animators of Robin Hood reused the design of Reynard, the antagonist of the unfinished film Chanticleer, which was a great help for Robin Hood: the sheriff's design is the one of Ysengrimus from Chanticleer, and Alan-A-Dale's the one of Chanticleer himself. *Around the time of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Walt Disney showed interest in adapting the 12th-century legend of Reynard the Fox, which languished due to Walt's concern that Reynard would be an unsuitable choice for a hero. Ken Anderson, who co-wrote the scripts for the 1973 animated film, noted that: "As director of story and character concepts, I knew right off that sly Robin Hood must be a fox. From there it was logical that Maid Marian should be a pretty vixen. Little John, legendarily known for his size, was easily a big overgrown bear. Friar Tuck is great as a badger, but he was also great as a pig, as I had originally planned. Then I thought the symbol of a pig might be offensive to the Church, so we changed him. Richard the Lion-hearted, of course, had to be a regal, proud, strong lion; and his pathetic cousin and in the movie, his brother Prince John, the weak villain, also had to be a lion, but we made him scrawny and childish. I originally thought of a snake as a member of the poor townspeople but one of the other men here suggested that a snake would be perfect as a slithering consort (Sir Hiss) to mean Prince John." *Unlike a real red fox, Robin Hood, as well as Maid Marian to a much lesser extent, for some reason doesn't have black fur on the tip of his ears, and does not sport the brown "gloves" on his arms and legs and the white tip on his tail. This was eventually corrected with Tod in The Fox and the Hound. *Robin Hood calls Little John, "Johnny", the same way Maid Marian calls Lady Kluck, "Klucky". *Robin Hood is apparently ambidextrous, as he can shoot an arrow with both hands. *According to Disneystrology, his birthday would be on August 8th. *Robin Hood had a bounty of 10,000 ingots for his capture. Given how famous and popular he is among the people, however, it is doubtful if anyone would want the money enough to turn him in. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Robin Hood Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Protagonists Category:European Category:British Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Traditionally animated characters